


The Divine in the Profane

by MosaicCreme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: Amenadiel contemplates the infatuation he's developed for Ella. [Just a little ficlet without any real plot. Amenadiel's POV and musings.]





	The Divine in the Profane

**The Divine in the Profane**

Amenadiel didn't know what it was about the human that appealed to him, but the draw to LAPD's forensic scientist, Ella Lopez, was undeniable.

Once she captured his attention, he'd looked into her past and learned of the strife and trauma she'd endured. Growing up in a cesspool of crime and violence, learning to steal cars to help support her family … it was disturbing. At least her family tried to look out for her, and they taught her to believe. She knew his Father's commandments, even if she wasn't taught to follow them. She had faith, and through it all, even the car accident which nearly claimed her life, she clung to her belief in God.

Most humans broke under such hardships, succumbing to the oppression of poverty and all of the sin it seemed to encourage, but not Ella. No, the tiny human fought like … well, like hell, to make her way in the world. Despite all odds, she chose a path that would allow her to  _help_  people, even while others in her family continued to use other, more unsavory means of supporting themselves, often at the expense of others. Darkness surrounded the woman all of her life. Even in her profession, she saw the worst humanity had to offer.

Yet she shone with a light bright enough to rival any of his brothers and sisters.

Not once since he met her did he hear her speak ill of anyone—well, aside from the occasional piece of filth she worked to help bring to justice. In fact, she seemed to take it as a personal challenge to lift the spirits of even the most cynical and withdrawn of those around her. Every time she threw herself at some unsuspecting soul, wrapping them up in a heartfelt embrace, he couldn't help but chuckle.

And to think, when he first left the silver city to come to Earth—intent on bringing his wayward brother back to hell where he belonged—Amenadiel thought himself above the humans. Oh, not in the same way as Lucifer once did, but he understood the importance of keeping the divine and the profane separate. Humans were nothing if not profane.

Yet somehow, as he found his wings wilting, nearly decaying, he came to view himself as unworthy of the human. Profane next to the divinity of Ella Lopez.

He'd felt the presence of another angel around Ella a time or two, and although it piqued his curiosity, he didn't investigate the matter further. Even with the certainty that he, like Lucy, had fallen from Father's grace, he didn't dare interfere with Father's wishes.

So, he remained vigilant, masking himself to watch her in secret and keeping his distance. Of course, Father knew well Amenadiel developed a fascination with the human. However, it was unlikely whichever angel found themselves in the position of watching over Ella—for whatever reason Father wished it—was aware of his … obsession. Nor was there any reason for them to learn of it. He certainly didn't plan on giving them a reason.

Amenadiel would find his way back into Father's grace, and he would return to Heaven, eventually. He had to have faith. And he knew, someday, he would meet Ella again, beyond the silver gates.

Perhaps then, he'd be worthy enough to bask in her light.


End file.
